


you're a walking work of art and i'm in love

by yoonminghao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fights, Friends to Lovers, KJSFHSKJFHSKJHFSKJFH, Kissing, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, anyways shy boy jeongin gettin bullied . hyunjin bein the light of his fuckin LIFE, bad luck bc life hates jeongin, bad writing ??? sure, idk what 2 tag just read it i guess idk, jeongin vc: hes like . the sun and im like . a moth u kno, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminghao/pseuds/yoonminghao
Summary: it's not really his fault. well, okay, it was fully his fault (he just didn't wanna take the blame) but it was for good reason! he was completely and utterly unprepared for someone as breathtakingly beautiful as hyunjin to walk into the classroom and ask to sit down beside him. who wakes up planning to deal with that! probably some weirdo like seungmin or something! curse that red-headed nerd of a boy!oh shit, was he still staring?...fuck.he was definitely still staring with a red face and a look of utter awe, this was so embarrassing. hey, god? yeah, it's me, jeongin.. can you do me a favor and just strike me down so i don't have to deal with the aftermath of this? thanks!





	you're a walking work of art and i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> hey happy new years heres the quick one-shot i wrote whats up i love u ok bye btw i wrote this drunk off my ass kjHSJdkjsg
> 
> tumblr: lovseungmin

jeongin looks at the boy (is he aware that he's living art? that a candid photo of him would be more beautiful than the sistine chapel?) and nearly forgets how to breathe. the stranger smiles and, god, who gave him the right? that's downright _lethal!_

all jeongin knows is that the boy could ask him to jump and he'd instantly reply “how high?”, could ask for the sun and he'd burn himself trying to get it for him, could ask for his heart and he'd happily place it upon a platter for him. (okay, maybe not the last one but it's the thought that matters, right?).

“hi, i'm hyunjin. uh, is this seat free?” the boy, **hyunjin** , asks with a voice as smooth as silk, as warm as a toasty blanket. god, was that an choir of angels singing high praises? ..perhaps staying up late to study for biology was a mistake now that jeongin thinks about it.

“um,” jeongin stares at him, a blush tainting his skin as he scrambles for a reply (all he can think of is hyunjin and how he wants to imprint everything about him to his mind, burn it into his memory). “y --- yeah, sure.“ he internally facepalms. _seriously? that's the best you could come up with? god, you're helpless, yang jeongin!_

it's not really his fault. well, okay, it was fully his fault (he just didn't wanna take the blame) but it was for good reason! he was completely and utterly unprepared for someone as breathtakingly beautiful as hyunjin to walk into the classroom and ask to sit down beside him. who wakes up planning to deal with that! probably some weirdo like seungmin or something! curse that red-headed nerd of a boy!

_oh shit, was he still staring?_

... _ **fuck**_.

he was _definitely_ still staring with a red face and a look of utter awe, this was so embarrassing. _hey, god? yeah, it's me, jeongin.. can you do me a favor and just strike me down so i don't have to deal with the aftermath of this? thanks!_

looking away, he busied himself with ( _shudder_ ) notes and classwork to distract himself. a minute or so passed before he heard faint laughter which caused him to look up, confused. eyes widen as hyunjin looks back at him with a wide grin and the cutest giggles spilling out.

“s --- sorry,” he managed through the fit, “you just looked so cute. you were so focused that your tongue was bleping out like a cat! it looked like this!” he paused to demonstrate, pressing his tongue slightly out of his mouth (and really selling the similarity to a cat as he had said). “that's adorable, isn't it? it is! i should've taken a photo! aww, what a missed opportunity.” oh, he's pouting now.

_wait, what?_

this was too much. hyunjin should come with a warning sign or something because he was fatal and dangerous for a poor gay boy like jeongin to be around. it hasn't even been ten minutes and jeongin's pretty sure he's died like seven times. he sorta lost count after the third time though.

without thinking --- a common occurrence in his life apparently --- he squished hyunjin's cheeks to make the pout vanish, smiling enough to expose his braces. “you're cute,” jeongin said before the realization of what he's doing catches up to him (he's treating hyunjin like he does his other hyungs! _uh oh!_ ), he removes his hands and hides his face that was rapidly turning even redder than earlier, muttering apologizes.

(a boy like jeongin shouldn't be touching someone as otherworldly as hyunjin, it was basic societal rules! is that panic flooding his system? is it suddenly getting hard to breathe? is he ---?)

“see! that's so cute~!” _christ_ , that smile could make someone go blind from how bright it was. “what's your name? c'mon, i can't keep calling you sweetheart in my head! well, i guess i could but a name would be lovely too!” hyunjin said excitedly, placing his chin atop his palm, gaze set on jeongin.

“um,” he timidly waved a bit at the other. “i'm jeongin. sorry, that was really rude of me.” he could practically _hear_ chan's voice in his head lecturing him about manners. “i should've introduced myself earlier. i guess i was a bit.. uh, distracted.” ( _by your beauty,_ he adds in his head).

“that's okay! nice to meet you, jeongin! i hope you don't mind if i sit here more often, i don't really know anyone in here.. but you looked so adorable and harmless and friendly which was a relief! i thought i was gonna be absolutely alone in here.”

“are.. are you new? um, if you are, i can show you around. or you could sit with me at lunch with my friends or something since it's the next period. if — if you want, of course.”

“oh! no, no, no! i'm not new, i just transferred into this class because my old one got, um, too big?” hyunjin tilted his head to the side slightly, lips pulled into a frown as he tries to remember before his face brightens up. “yeah, too many students plus some kind of schedule error. but, anyways, i'd still like to eat with you! if you'd like me to, at least. you would, right?”

 _of course i would_ , he wants to say, _why would i ever deny the voluntary presence of an angelic boy?_ but instead he just nods frantically and spends the remainder of class conversing with hyunjin as easily as he breathes, explaining their groups of friends and exchanging any and all pieces of info hyunjin so desired from him.

***

weeks passed by since he was blessed with the presence of one hwang hyunjin and jeongin would telling the truth when he says he's never really been happier in his whole life. there was something strange but comforting about how fast hyunjin could get a smile or laugh out of the shy boy.

the thing is that he's super affectionate, more than anyone that jeongin knows! and his hyungs are always extra affectionate with him so that’s really saying something! it would be fine if it didn't leave his heart pounding, his head buzzing, his tongue dry and his skin burning as he feels he's wading in dangerous waters like hyunjin is a siren and jeongin is a foolish naive sailor. the inevitable occurs when he's drawn overboard by a dazzling grin and a velvety voice, smiling as he drowns.

take last period for example: hyunjin was sitting right next to jeongin (practically in his lap if he's honest) and his arms were wrapped around his waist like jeongin might vanish at anytime. on one hand, it's soothing in the best way possible and if he closes his eyes, he can imagine they're actually dating. on the other hand, he feels like he's playing with fire and his fingertips just cascaded over the flames.

at the very least, it's made him forget about how bad everything is.

“hey, watch it!” someone yells out as they shove their shoulder harshly into jeongin's, sending him to the floor as his books scatter, a soft groan sounding as he clutches his head in his hands. “fucking idiot! worthless piece of shit!”

 _hey_ , he thinks, _that wasn't as bad as it could've been!_ (last week, they give him a nasty bruise and busted lip that he couldn't cover very well with concealer and having to convince hyunjin and the others that it was just a product of his usual clumsiness was difficult).

“s --- sorry!” he stutters out, sitting up to hurriedly gather his books and make a run for it. he knew that this instance would snowball into another one that'd be way worse so he'd like to postpone that for a while.

needless to say, he was out of breath and completely drained when he got to class, slumping in his seat as he placed his head against the desk. jeongin wasn't really sure when the bullying started but he'd probably say sometime after he denied to give that giant moron hyuki his answers.

apparently he should've said yes.. who would've known? _not him, that's for sure!_ you'd think people would take a simple rejection to cheating better but, alas, he goes to school with horrible grunge-holding assholes. _unfortunate_. he **still** continues to reject them for whatever they so desire (ranging from answers to money).

word spread, as it so often does in the cycle of school gossip, from hyuki to his rag-tag group of friends (gym fanatics with way too many anger issues) and soon, jeongin could barely manage to get to class without getting shoved or insulted or even beat up.

admittedly, he could handle it but it was stressful to keep it hidden from his friends, to smile and reassure them that he's completely okay. it was so fake and it hurt to lie to them but it was better than getting them involved. if he was emo as changbin acted like he was, he might even say he walks this lonely road alone.

_thank god he's not as emo as changbin acted like he was._

class starts and he's steadying his breathing, calming his heart rate, letting his eyes close for a moment before he takes out his notebook and jots down the information written on the board. a minor encounter wasn't about to stop him from paying attention! or so he says.

five minutes passed. he's staring out the window and completely zoned out, a frown on his face as he's lost to the suffocating thoughts.

oh well, there's always next class.

***

two classes pass in the blink of an eye which jeongin considers both a blessing and a curse. now, it was rad that he was so close to getting out of school, yeah, but he didn't retain a single thing from any of his classes and he's pretty sure he has a test tomorrow which is brilliant, fantastic, wonderful! failing a test would only prove that his bad luck is truly going on a rampage.

 _at least i see hyunjin this class_ , he thinks as he walks through the clogged hallway cluttered with way too many students (seriously, this is why he's nearly late to all his classes! principal lee, i'm begging you, do something about this already!).

he can see the door to the classroom and he lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. maybe his luck was changing? turning tides and all that shit that people say. he booked it until his shoulder (once again) collides with someone else and he's thrown against the metal lockers. goddamn, can’t he catch a break? he’s gonna be bruised to hell tomorrow!

his head hit the locker harshly --- enough to make his vision swim and black splotches to appear that he has to rapidly blink away — and he could’ve sworn that he felt something drip down his neck. shaky hands reach up to touch the nape of his hair, coming back with blood covered fingertips and he barely manages a sharp inhale of breath.

oh, fuck. he’s not gonna be able to get to class, is he? oh, fuck.

“you still being a little goody two shoes prick, yang? you know this would be over if you just gave in, moron.” hyuki snarls in his face, tearing his attention from jeongin’s hands to that fucking ugly face of his. “i’ll let you off with a warning if you give me your homework for history.”

“dude,” jeongin feels pale and weak. he hates seeing his own blood, it’s probably the worst part of being beat up (other than the pain obviously). it makes him feel utterly sick to his stomach and it almost makes him wanna to spill his guts all over the dirty floor of the hallway. “n — no! just leave m — me alone!”

“that’s not the right answer, yangie. try again!”

“no! n — no, no, no! i’m n — not changing my mind!”

“then this is all your fault, isn’t it? i tried to give you an out but you’re so fucking stupid, you just had to keep refusing, huh?” hyuki growls, taking a fist full of jeongin’s shirt as he raises his other fist high up in the air, preparing to knock the lights out of him. jeongin shuts his eyes and waits for the impact to hit him, waits for the scolding hot pain of it, waits for the bruise to form on his porcelain skin.

it doesn’t come.

“hey, get your hands off of him! let him go!”

who was that? his head was pounding and everything was so disorientated. he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and see, scared of who it was, fearful that if hyuki saw him do it that he’d be socked harder than usual.

“i said, get your fucking hands off of him!” the mystery person screams out and he feels hyuki’s grip tightening. “i’ll tell the principal and you’ll get in so much fucking trouble so just leave him alone, jesus christ!”

jeongin’s not sure how he feels about this but he doesn’t get much time to think about it as hyuki roughly pushes him into the lockers (once fucking again, seriously, have some mercy on him) which drags a pained groan to fall from jeongin’s lips followed by a soft whimper.

and.. are those tears he feels falling down his face? oh, that’s great. _hey, god? yeah, what the fuck?_

“are you okay, jeongie?” and _oh_ , there’s only one person that calls him that.

“jinnie? is that you?” jeongin asks, finally opening his eyes to see hyunjin looming over him with a look of anger, concern and worry. he hates that he was inherently the cause of that look.

hyunjin nods and jeongin sighs a tad when hyunjin’s eyes widen and he basically screeches “you’re bleeding?!”, immediately dragging jeongin by the hand to the nurse’s office, muttering under his breath about he was gonna kill whoever did this to him.

jeongin felt his heart skip a stupid, idiotic beat.

***

the visit to the nurse’s office wasn’t that long. well, that’s what he thought until he heard the final bell of the day ring and watched as kids flooded the hallways through the little window on the door when the nurse said they were good to go. yeah, fuck that, jeongin’s waiting until there’s not as many people left in the school.

the weird thing was how quiet hyunjin has been. when they entered, he told the nurse as blunt as ever that he wasn’t leaving jeongin’s side until he was okay (and he didn’t, he stayed right by his side the whole time). he even laced their fingers together, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of jeongin’s hand before going silent.

he didn’t speak until they made it outside (school had been let out for ten minutes or so before jeongin felt comfortable enough to leave the nurse’s office).

“does that happen a lot?”

“huh?” jeongin turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

“does.. does that guy do that a lot to you?”

“oh, hyuki? um..” he debated telling a lie, saying that it was just a one time thing, fibbing about how jeongin talked back to him or whatever.. but that wasn’t fair to hyunjin. he deserved the truth. “yeah, him and his friends do that a lot. i’ll be okay, i’ve dealt with worse from them so don’t worry.”

“don’t worry?” hyunjin scoffed, that same look from early back on his face but this time, the anger was fiercer than before. “how can i not worry, jeongie? i was so scared when i saw you limp and hurt, bleeding and battered.. i’m not letting him do this again to you. i’m not letting anyone to do this to you. do you understand me? no one is gonna mess with you again.”

“how?”

“i have my ways.”

and jeongin didn’t push it, didn’t even question it. all it took was one more look at the blaze alight in hyunjin’s eyes and he was certain that hyunjin wasn’t bullshitting. he simply nodded, bringing their joined hands up to his lips and pressed the sweetest kiss he could to hyunjin’s skin.

he doesn’t think he could ever forget how pretty hyunjin was with pink cheeks and a dazed expression.

(jeongin can’t believe something he did got that reaction of how the god that is hwang hyunjin).

***

when they stumble into jeongin’s (empty) house, they’re still holding hands. it’s been driving jeongin insane, filling his mind to the brim with what-ifs and could-bes. they sit on the couch and hyunjin immediately pulls jeongin close, carefully letting his fingers sift through the stands of hair as he hums.

it’s quiet and comfortable and it’s dizzily like today never happened.

jeongin takes to playing with hyunjin’s hand, fingers tracing patterns on soft skin, soothed by how at ease he felt with hyunjin (it still shocks him how right he feels to be by his side, how good he fits).

for a moment, for just a few seconds, he can blissfully imagine that they’re together. that jeongin told him of his feelings, that hyunjin felt the same, that they kissed until they needed air (lips tingly and red and gorgeous).

his thoughts melt into hypothetical situations and he’s zoning out. the only thing that brings him back to the world of the living is the faint pair of lips press against his forehead. he freezes, heart pounding hard as he looks up, surprised and shocked, blushing hard.

he comes face-to-face with a flustered hyunjin who begins to apologize and — without thinking, just like when they first met and jeongin smushed his cheeks and called him cute —  he’s pressing his lips against hyunjin’s, moving one of his hands up so he can caress his face lovingly.

the feeling that ignites inside when hyunjin kisses him back was indescribable. it was everything and anything, it was happiness pouring over the brim, it was all he wanted.

he kissed him with all the unsaid words he couldn’t bring himself to say, kissed him with all the love he felt for him, kissed him just to kiss him.

when they parted, jeongin was grinning as wide as ever and hyunjin was beaming. jeongin would’ve taken any beating hyuki would’ve dealt today if the aftermath was still the same because being able to kiss and love hyunjin like he’s wanted to do ever set eyes on him was all he’s ever wanted.

“so,” hyunjin says.

“you’re really hot,” jeongin mutters.

hyunjin laughs before kissing jeongin again and he’s positive this is the best moment of his fucking life. but then hyunjin’s asking for him to be his boyfriend and they’re cuddling and sneaking little kisses for the rest of the day and it’s so cute and soft that it makes his heart burst and he thinks to himself, no, _this_ is the best moment of his fucking life.

life: 329583290582

jeongin: 1

take that, _bitch_.

(and later, when they’re in jeongin’s bed while some animated movie the younger begged to watch plays in the background, hyunjin peppers kisses to his skin. he whispers, _i was so scared when i saw you today_. he whispers, _i never want to see you hurt again._ he whispers, i _knew i had to do something to make you mine._ jeongin hooks their pinkies together and pecks his forehead before catching his lips in a kiss that made hyunjin feel like he was soaring, jeongin showing his love and gratitude through the kiss).

***

true to his word, no one else messes with jeongin after that. jeongin’s still not sure what the fuck hyunjin did but he trusted him and never pried for information. he was content to hold his hand as they walked through the hallways, kiss him before he left for class, flaunt his relationship to his friends (which made changbin and jisung complain about ‘too much pda’ and how it made them ‘lose their appetite’ or ‘wanna vomit’. hyunjin simply flipped them off while jeongin rolled his eyes, never ceasing the pda at all).

and, christ, jeongin was elated.

_hey, god? thanks. took a bit but i guess you did it._

**Author's Note:**

> wow wyatts back at it w the awful writing jHSFKJS anyways this is bad i know but it be like that sometimes i guess lol i crackled a lot writing jeongin's internal dialogue though that shit was fun 2 do. anyways be safe and have a great day/night <3
> 
> tumblr: lovseungmin


End file.
